


A Later Appointment

by Tangledtrinkets (Bellzandtrinkets)



Category: Supernatural, The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellzandtrinkets/pseuds/Tangledtrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, anthropomorphic personifications of aspects of the universe just have to take a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Later Appointment

“I don’t understand why you seem to find this so endlessly fascinating.”

He walked up behind her, cane clacking on the concrete as he went, until he stopped just over her shoulder.

“You do.” She said. “You’re just too proper to admit it. But that’s alright. I suppose one of us has to be.”

They were painfully high up. If she was anyone else, she could see being worried by it. But something about the height was nice, if you asked her. There was something particularly wonderful about being able to watch people rushing by under them, and she kicked her feet against the side of the building, boots clacking against the brickwork.

“You’re entirely too cheerful about all of this.” She looked back over her shoulder and watched him settle with his hands crossed over the head of his cane, the ring glittering in the sun like the pendant around her neck. The most important things in the world.

Intent did wonders.

“You’re entirely too stuffy about it.” She said with a smile. “You’ve got enough frown lines.”

He smiled down at her, indulgently. Anyone who saw them would likely think he was her grandfather, there was enough of a distant resemblance that someone who wanted an explanation could fill in the blanks. But really, they were closer to twins, or the same person. It didn’t really matter what someone else thought, but it was always funny to her how people saw what they wanted to.

People were wonderful like that, making up stories in their heads. So much imagination.

“I might very well be right.”

“Hm?”

“We might want to get a head start, head off somewhere else and clean up the mess when it’s over and done. The children have started taking the sand out of the box, and it’s not going to be pretty.” He was watching her like her reaction would mean if he was entirely serious or not. But she didn’t believe he was in the first place.

“And when it’s over and done, they’ll all still be there.” She said, rolling her eyes. “The end of the world isn’t that easy to come by, you know. Only so many of those on hold, and you and I both know, despite the drama, that those things can be killed.”

He sighed, heavily, like he was particularly bothered by all of it, though she could tell it was more mild irritation, and it was probably more towards her for being contrary than anything else.

“This is going to become a trainwreck, very quickly.” He said, ignoring her smile and continuing to look put upon. It suited him, in that stuffy older person sort of way that always looked so silly when she tried to pull it off. But then, she’d stopped doing that long ago. It wasn’t her style by far, and they, everyone, wasn’t really a problem in the first place. She liked her job, and that kept her generally very happy.

She was going to have to retire someday, far off after the end of everything, but that didn’t really matter, everything had to end sometime.

“It’s not over, not for this world, and not for those boys.” She said, standing up and teetering on the edge, like looking off a cliff, arms out like a bird. “They’ve still got a long way to go.”

Poor things. They’d come along eventually, and everything would be fine. It would have to be, because unless they were all settled and in the same place and really alright, the world would probably continue to toss wrenches in the universe until it was true.

(God did like to play favorites, after all, no matter how many times he explained his sabbatical and said he had little to do with any of it. He’d always been a terrible liar, really, and prophet was a terrible cover story if he didn’t have a few creations he enjoyed more than the others at the moment. But she was content to nod and smile over her cup of tea, neither of them believing him for a moment.

Mostly.

It didn’t stop her from editing things a little when he left her in the room for more vodka with the red pen he’d been using.

Unctuous really wasn’t a pleasant word to read, and smarmy worked just fine, thank you.)

“Would you get down. You call me dramatic, but there you are causing a commotion, making people think they’ve got a jumper….” He sounded positively fond, which completely betrayed what he was trying to get across, but that was alright. Secrets between them would be silly anyway.

She turned on her heel, and there was a hand held out to help her down off the ledge. She took it, and jumped down next to him, before linking arms, pulling him along after her.

“I think I’ve got just the place you’d like.”

“Oh?”

“Chinese. Upper East Side. The dumplings are to die for.”


End file.
